Life in the Ghetto: Detroit, Michigan
by Rojikaru
Summary: A story I wrote trying to be Similar to Grand Theft Auto


Life in the Ghetto: Detroit Michigan 

It was a clear blue morning on the west side of Detroit. Brad woke up, looked out the window only to see the same drug addicts asking for the same thing, crack. He did as he did every morning took a shower, got dressed grabbed his gun he kept hidden under his bed and went to go get his friend Johnathan and his other friends, Shorty the pimp, Big Griffin, and Nate Dogg. He arrived at the house around 8:30 A.M. and called Big jay, Johnathan, if he was ready.

Lazily Big jay answer, "Man just calm down foo, we gon be out der in like fo minutes foo".

That they did, dressed in colors, Big jay black nikes on,  
black shirt, and blue khakis. Big Griffin soon followed eating a egg sandwich he made wearing black Chuck Taylor All-Stars, blue Khakis and a black shirts, he also had a black bandana tied around his head.  
Shorty walked along side with them wearing the same as Big jay. They all got in the car and made their normal rounds to collect money and buy weed for later.

"Man turn up some music dawg, and turn the A/C on it's hot than a mug is this trick" Big Griffin said.

Big Griffin was well toned for 13, he stood at 5' 5" just like his cousin Johnathan.

"Ay man hush up all that bull ish man" Brad said.

As they turned the corner of Manor Street, and Grand River Ave. they heard loud shots go off in their direction. Big jay turned to see what it was. Nonetheless it was a rival gang trying to kill them all. Brad slammed on the gas trying to get away, but his tire was hit and they spun out of control. Luckily they jumped out of the car and made it safely onto the ground, but soon they got up and began to sprint down the street, jumping fences, nearly getting eaten by dogs.  
Some of the rival gang members got out of the car and ran after them,  
while the driver cirlcled the block to make sure they didn't escape.  
They jumped another fence and climbed under a hole and ran down the alley. Using the dumpster they quickly jumped a large fence, maybe 12 feet tall. Kicking the dumpster back to buy some time they jumped a fence into the next yard which was Johnathans yard.

They rushed into the house and quickly went to Johns room and got the guns he had in the closet and waited until noon time before they retaliated.

There was a calm at 11:50 as they walked into fly boy territory, the gang that shot at them eariler. Big Griffin spotted they fly boys as they hung out infront of the gas station, and quietly they walked up to the gas station and started letting off shots.  
Catching them off guard the fly boys tried to run, but it was too late they had all be either shot in the chest or legs. The ones shot in the legs were quickly killed as to cover up their tracks. The Meyers boys quickly ran off back to Big jay's house and changed clothes, reloaded the guns, and hid them. They had all done it before, but it was never as bad as this.

Chapter 2

Big Griffin woke up late in the afternoon around 1:30. He took his shower looked for something to eat, but sadly there was nothing,  
so he thought about how to get some money and food today. First he tried to play it off thinking, "I'll just get something to eat with the boys later." But his stomach was growling for food so he thought about walking to the corner store and stealing some candy and a soda.  
After a few minutes of thinking he decided it would be best to steal what he needed.

Walking down to the corner store in nothing but a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts he was confronted by police officers asking him if he knew anything about the shooting the day before. He answered "Naw mayne I ain't had nathan to do with that shootin mayne, I was at home watchin ESPN." The cops just nodded and let him, for now. He walked into the corner store at looked around. He had spotted a snickers out of sight, and a Moutain Dew. He quickly grabbed the items and left. Once he got back to his house he tried to turn on the TV, only to find out his mother had forgotten to pay the bill since she hadn't had work in a while he quickly ran up stairs to get about $1000 out of his shoe box to take care of all of the bills.  
He filled out the paper work and sent it off. He did this much when his mother was out of work, but he need to keep the money for when he went to work on the corner, as a crack dealer. Big Griffin ate his food and then left to go hang out with shorty.

As he was walking he noticed the cop car following him so he quickly ran into the nearby alleyway and ran up the alley, he looked back and saw the cops chasing him on foot calling in a fleeing suspect, but little did he know they had set up a road block at the end of the alley. He continued to run top speed until he hit that road block, so quickly thinking on his feet he jumped over the hood of the police are and ran to shorty's house where he eventually evaded the police.

Shorty and Big Griffin sat on the couch and played Street Fighters on the Super Nintendo as always Big Griffin won.

"Man it sho was a task gettin over here, dodgin cops and ish, and they even set up a RB on me homie" Big Griffin said tired

"Well that's what we gotta go through err day just to survive man" Shorty replied

Big G got something to eat and then called up Brad and told him to come and pick them up, so they could go ride around. Brad got there around 2:45 with his hair freshly braided along with Big Jay. They all did the hand shake and exchanged owed money and went down to the liquor store where they played craps and drank Mickey's 40 oz. until they could barely stand.

"Shit nigga how much did I win to day?" Brad said happy that he schooled all them in the game "Man I don't know why you even askin me dawg. Plus on the other side you know how much you may..." Big jay was rudely interupted by a crack head asking him if he had anything

"Get the fuck outta her I ain't got shit fo yo base smokin ass go get a damn job and feed those children you got at home bitch" Jay replied cruely

"Well shit you ain't gotta be so mean about it damn" She said.

"Ay get the fuck outta here I ain't got shit fo yo ass, smoker" Jay said

The fiend quickly walked off as she was scared she'd get hit. Counting his money brad set his sights on buyin him some new shoes so the all jumped in the car and went down to the mall and he bought some D-wades. He spent the rest of the money on food to eat.

"Man we need to hurry up get outta here, you know this fly boy turf." Big Griffin said hastely "Yeah I know calm the fuck down I got my heat don't worry." Brad said stubbornly.

With a suspicious eye Big Griffin saw someone running up behind them with a mossberg on yelling "FUCK MEYERZ BOYZ AND ALL THEY SHIT". The gang quickly got up and ran for the stairs and made it out to the car. Speed away Brad noticed he'd left his wallet there and drove back.

"Ay nigga hurry up and get yo shit you only got so many seconds before the police come through the spot"  
"yeah yeah I know"

Quickly Brad crept back in with his gun out and ready to start firein at anyone who shot. He grabbed his wallet back and the food court and ran to his car and they all went back to shorty's house. They went inside to greet everyone, they had forgotten it was the night Uncle Clarence was gonna have a cookout in celebration of Grandma's knee surgery gone well. So they ate and talked had fun. Big Griffin got his plate for his mom and went home around 10 o'clock.

Walking down the street he saw a gang of the homies chillen. It was Nate dogg, lil crackin, Y-D, Pokey, and Goldie. He hit them up got some money from an earlier bet about a basketball game and headed home.

Chapter 3

Shorty was awoken by gun shots around 4:30, not feeling the need to shower, he got up put on some khakis and when outside and started serving to base heads. He made a good $600 in 30 minutes so he continued to serve untill he got hungry. Since it was around 5:30 Mc Donalds would be open so he walk to the bus stop and took the bus all the way to WoodWard Ave. Walking into the Mc. Donalds he ordered 5 bacon egg and cheese biscuit sandwiches and a HI-C Orange.

After he ate he went home to get a few more hours rest, but only to be awoken by a telephone call saying that Big Griffins house was shot up and BG was hit 4 times in the legs, and 1 in the back. The Doctor said he'd be fine and back on his feet in a few weeks. So four weeks had pasted and all BG thought about was getting the guy who did this. Later that day he was told that the guy stayed on St.Clair and Kercheival. BG got his AK-47 from out of his closet and drove across town to the East side looking for him. He found him outside of a project serving to someone. BG cocked the gun back, signaled the driver to turn off the head lights and start speeding down the street. Blue bandana tied around his face black du rag on his head, he started firing at the fool who shot him hitting in the chest which ruptured his lung and as he was falling he caught a head shot which instantly killed him. They sped away to the west side where they normally stay and just hid out.

Angry at the fact that someone tried to kill him before he put on some gloves got his gun and went to the elementary school. Once he arrived at the school he gathered up a few rocks and began to throw them at the windows, in the distance he heard the ghetto bird, but paid it no mind. He threw a few more rocks just to vent the rest of his anger. He heard the ghetto bird getting closer so he dropped the rest of his rocks and quickly ran back home.  
Chapter 4

"Ay shut the fuck up" Jay said as he was trying to slid open someone's window.  
See they had been trying to get into this persons house for weeks and they finally got their chance. So they quietly crept around the house making sure not to make noise because if they get caught there's no running. Once in the house they took a DVD player a small portable TV, some CD's and DVD's, and a golden necklace. Once out of the house they walked down to the pawn shop to earn what they thought would be a lot of money.

"What tha fuck you mean 100, nigga this shits gotta be worth 4." Brad arguedd

"I'm sorry man, but this stuff is hotter than a Texas July" replied the shopkeeper

"Man fuck this bullshit just take the money and let's go" Brad said angrily.

Now on their way to tag up the walls on a near by playground they are pulled over by the police and asked if they knew anything about a robbery that happend a few minutes ago. Brad told him they didn't know a thing and that they were just going to go drop everyone off. Pulling up at the playground they noticed that someone was watching them from a distance, but they paid it no mind. Like always BG kept a suspicious eye on the man in the background. It seems as though he wasn't going to budge but between tags he would check just to make sure he wasn't trying anything. Paranoid BG pulled his gun and started firing at the shadow, only to see that it was just a group of bushes. It seems as though all that he had done and seen had come back to haunt him so he decided that they should leave before someone comes.

Everyone is sitting in Brads room, smoking weed, and loading guns. My Mind is playing Tricks on me by Geto boys is playing and BG and help but think about what happend earlier, but ignores it and continues with what he's doing. Since it's late at night he just goes down stairs and sleeps on the couch holding his gun. His dream was odd, he was walking around the streets when get got stuck up and shot to death. And just last week he did the same thing to someone. BG wakes up in a cold sweat, looks around and gets him some water. He stares out the window and see's that someone's trying to unhook the DVD player from the outside patio in the back. He ducks down because the burgular looks his way. BG loads his gun and sneaks out the side door and waits for the burgular. BANG BANG BANG. He shot the burgular in the head 3 times and hid the body in the ditch down the street.

BG slowly walks home and thinks about what's happening to him. He turns around and it's the same person he saw at the playground looking at him, except this time he's laughing at him. So he walks to the liquor store and get's an eight ball, Olde English 800 40 oz. for those who don't know what that is. He walks back to Johns house where the police are questioning the shots and BG tell them that there was a burgular who he scared and that the gun misfired and he shot him self in the stomach, but had enough energy to run back to his car. The cops believed him and left. BG went back to sleep and had a dream that the same thing happend to him.

BG woke up at 3:00 pm and watched TV for a little while then laced up his shoes and went to church to pray. He beleived that everything was happening to him for a reason, that god was telling him that he needed to quit down the path he was going on. He didn't heed his warnings, and it soon caused his death. He was walking down the street when a car pulled up and started unloading on him. He hit the ground a was left in a pool of blood and that was the end of BG only at the age of 13.

Chapter 5

At the funeral people cried, people mourned, while others dealt with it in their own way. They have 1 less man, his mother has no idea where his money is so she was soon kicked out of her house, and the boys have no idea who it was. They thought for a while and began to think it was the Fly boys so they called up a friend and told her to set up the leader of the Fly boys and tell him to meet him in room 362 in the motel 3 blocks from the Farmer Jacks. That she did, and the leader was shot while the other boys went around burning crack houses and shooting anyone in their way. This is the start of the gang war that would take many lives. Jay devised a plan to let off on the fire for a month and let them think it was over until they struck again with bigger and better weapons.

It was nears winter and they would have to hurry and take over the entire east side territory. So they decided that they would try and call a truce meet where they would take them out once and for all. And that they did, one that day the Fly boys were no more and meyerz boys moved to the east side and started holding it down. They still have other gangs on the north side and lower west side that they had to deal with, but they were nothing. On a snowy Monday in December one of the small lower west side gangs took over, they called themselves the BK's which stood for Black Killers, and they began taking over the lower east side territory. Since they had done that they began using the old Chrysler building as a hang out. Jay wasn't happy about this but he couldn't do anything since they had the same size gang as them, so he backed down and let them have their territory.

It was too much for them to handle, they lost territory, people were stepping all over them, peoples was dying left and right. They didn't know what to do until they realized they had to be number one so they loaded the guns and set off blastin. Once they had got their territory back it was back to drug dealing for all of them, shorty, BIg jay, and Brad.


End file.
